The First Time
by Kurosuna no Kazuo
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha says something stupid... and it makes Kagome happy? Pure Romantic lemon! enjoy! :D Also my first work when working on fanfictions! WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT!


The first time

"Hey Kagome! What are you doing all the way over there?! Get over here now! We've got something to take care of!" Kagome then looked over and nodded some as she drew her arrow and said out loud,

"Inuyasha! Aim for the torso!" Wielding his giant blade, the Tetsuaiga, Inuyasha sliced through the monster's chest, and Kagome's arrow pierced through the Monster's head thus killing him, and the shard of the Shikon Jewel became apparent. She picked it up and Purified the demonic aura around it, Kagome smiled, "Good, we have another shard!" Inuyasha scoffed some,

"HA! If you had gotten here faster, we could have gotten it faster; it's just like a woman to idle around!" Kagome's eyes sharpened as she then responded to Inuyasha

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been able to take down that demon! You would have kept on hacking away until you got tired enough and he would have taken you down easily!" Inuyasha responded loudly,

"Don't be stupid! Do you honestly think I'm that weak!?" Kagome responded loudly,

"Of course not! It's just that without me, how else would you be able to get them!?" Inuyasha responded then once more,

"Without you, there would be no reason for me to get them!" Kagome blushed at what he said and Inuyasha just looked at her weirdly, after about a minute of staring, Kagome yelled out,

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's neck then got slammed down to the ground along with the rest of his body thanks to the Kotodama Rosary around his neck, Kagome then turned around blushing like crazy, she went back to where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all waiting for the two of them, Miroku then noticed Kagome's face and asked her,

"Kagome, is there something bothering you?" Kagome shook her head now as she sat down with them and responded flailing her arms,

"No! Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine!" Miroku and the rest kept their mouths shut; they knew what would happen if they questioned her and since they knew Inuyasha wasn't around, he was the victim of another sit, so they just spent the rest of the day peacefully.

Tonight was the night that happened every two weeks, Inuyasha turned into a human just for tonight, it was already late, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all asleep, but Kagome and Inuyasha both were looking up into the ceiling, they were in separate rooms, so it wasn't noticed by either of them that they were awake. In her mind, Kagome thought to herself,

"Why did I do that again…? And after he said something so sweet… he must be steaming up right now… Besides it's not like it matters, he probably only sees me as his companion… nothing more… he's probably still in love with Kikyo…" In his human form in his room, Inuyasha was also thinking to himself,

"How could I have been so stupid…? I said something that got her face red with anger… she even called me down on another one of her sits…" The two of them each decided that they needed some fresh air and both went to leave the house they were sleeping in for now. On the way outside, Kagome saw Inuyasha, and he saw her, too, then Inuyasha asked her in a calmer voice,

"Oh…. Um… Kagome… what are you doing out here this late?" to which she responded a bit nervous, as well,

"Inuyasha… I… I just couldn't sleep… I don't know really…" Inuyasha then said

"Yeah… me too…." He then sat down on the wood of the house that let him look up to the sky, and he saw a clear black sky, only the stars, and he then noticed Kagome sat next to him as well, she then asked with a shyness in her voice

"Inuyasha…About what you told me earlier… tell me the truth, why are you collecting the Shikon Jewel shards…?" Inuyasha then looked at her with a serious face, but Kagome could sense a certain warmth behind it as he responded,

"Kagome…Well… the truth is… because… Kagome… I'm tired…" Kagome seemed confused now and Inuyasha continued,

"I'm tired of fighting day by day… I'm tired of putting yours and everyone else's lives in danger… I know everyone can handle themselves… but it hurts me to see Miroku in pain everyday because of the wind tunnel in his hand that's just going to kill him one day… it hurts me to see Sango and Kirara because of what happened with Kohaku… but most of all… it hurts me to see you in pain, Kagome…" Kagome blushed even more now as Inuyasha continued further,

"It hurts me to see you cry over me… it hurts me to see you in danger everyday… but most of all… it hurts me… because you don't know everything… If you still think I'm in love with Kikyo, you're wrong… Kikyo… she did mean a lot to me… a long time ago… but she's dead… she's nothing more than a reanimated corpse feeding off of dead souls, and she's so gloomy… she's nothing more than a shell of her former self… right now.. The only person I'm thinking about… is you, Kagome, I'm collecting the shards because I need to end all this… for you… and if you don't like me… I'll understand…" Kagome then blushed like crazy some more and responded with a voice she could barely keep up her own speaking

"Inuyasha… you're right… I don't like you… I can't… it's impossible for me to like you…" Inuyasha then nodded some and responded with a sigh

"I see…" Kagome then moved over to him and turned his face to look at hers, shut her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, Inuyasha saw where she was going and kissed her back, it was just a lip-lock, but it was amazingly passionate, his arms were on her back, and she had her hands on his chest, after a one minute kiss, she then said to him in a much more confident voice,

"I love you, Inuyasha… that's why it's impossible for me to like you… it's so much more than that… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you, to live with you at your side, not just as your jewel shard finder, or just a companion… I want to be the one you care for… the one you love…and I'll do anything for that…" Inuyasha then said softly to her face,

"Kagome… I love you too… I want you to be that one… the one just for me… and I, for you…" they both then leaned into each other again for another kiss, it started out as a lip-lock, but soon enough, they had their tongues battling it out for supremacy, but Kagome stopped it then by saying this as she looked into his eyes,

"Inuyasha… I want you to take me…" Inuyasha's eyes widened at this request and he asked her

"Now? Tonight?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha asked her again

"But what if you get pregnant…?" Kagome smiled sweetly at him and responded

"It would be your child… I wouldn't mind…" Inuyasha blushed more at this and he said

"I understand… but we would never hear the end of it from Miroku if we did it here… come on, let's go to the hot springs…" And with that, Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the hot springs, He was still wearing his red suit that he always wore, and started taking it off in front of her, she noticed every inch of him, his chest was flat, but muscular, his legs were long and slender, but the one thing that really got her attention was his penis, she saw how it was shaped, the head pointing to her like a finger, the ball sack below moved so sensitively, but it was really hard, and that got her really wet. Kagome then started taking off her clothes, too… her bra was unhooked, and finally, she took off her panties, Inuyasha got harder as he stared at her, her breasts were standard sized, like a c-cup or so, her nipples were hard, but what really got Inuyasha's attention was her vagina, he saw little drops of liquid falling down from her legs, that almost made him drool. She felt shivers go up her spine as she now walked into the water, Inuyasha followed behind her and stood in front of her now, he came in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, his dick pressing up against her stomach and he said as he looked into her eyes with a loving smile,

"Kagome… I love you…" Kagome smiled as she pressed her breasts against his chest now and she responded

"Inuyasha… I love you, too…" and with that, they leaned in for another kiss, they didn't waste any time by starting out with tongue in their kissing, while they were kissing each other, she moved her hands down to his dick, she wanted to massage it so badly, so she slowly started stroking him, this let out a few small moans from him as she did this while they were kissing, he decided to do the same as he reached down towards her pussy and started massaging the clit, she moaned as well as they both did this to each other, after a while, they broke from the kiss and Kagome went down on her knees and saw Inuyasha's dick up close, she said as she stroked it a but faster

"Wow Inuyasha… you're so hard…" Inuyasha smiled and responded as he put his hands on her nipples, massaging them softly,

"Only because of you…" she smiled some now as she then licked the head of his dick once, sending a wave of pleasure throughout his system. Then she took a deep breath as she put his dick in her mouth, Inuyasha sighed out in pleasure as this was happening, she teased the head of the penis with her tongue, licking it softly, she then moved her head up and down, wrapping her tongue around his dick as she did so. Inuyasha was still massaging her breasts at this time, teasing her nipples and pinching them softly, he looked down at her and then he said moaning some in the process,

"Kagome… Oh… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" At the sound of this, Kagome then moved a bit faster now, she wanted to taste him, to feel him inside her, and when he could hold it in no longer, he let out a moan as he shut his eyes and climaxed in her mouth, she tasted it, it was sticky and tasted salty and bitter at the same time, she swallowed it all up now and looked up at him, Inuyasha smiled some in response and said to her

"Your turn…" she blushed some more now as she stood up and walked over to the edge of the hot spring, lying down face up, her vagina showing as her legs were spread, the heat from the hot spring made it more loose, and Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off it, Kagome looked away, she was extremely shy about what he was seeing, then he put his finger up to her clit and circled around it slowly, she moaned a bit now and Inuyasha smiled as he then opened his mouth to reveal his tongue, slowly moving closer to her sweet spot, he started on the bottom and moved up slowly, so slowly, that she felt every second of it, she light moaned as he finished the first lick, he smiled some now as his tongue focused on her clit now, and his finger rubbed at her entrance, she gasped some as she felt this, and it slowly entered her, she gasped as it did, it hurt her a little bit, but she knew it was from him, so it would pass, he started jabbing it in her a bit faster now, she moaned out louder now and she yelled out

"I-Inuyasha!" he smiled in triumph now, as he could feel her getting wetter, now he was done teasing her, he then made his tongue enter her now, she moaned even louder as this happened, he licked the walls inside her, the upper walls being her weak point, Inuyasha knew that and that's where he focused it, at the same time, his finger was playing with her clit, Kagome was panting now, she felt it happening to her, too… and she said while panting to him now, her eyes closed

"Inuyasha! I'm gonna!" Inuyasha smiled some as he repaid her the favor she did for him and moved faster now in his licking, she moaned out loud now as her body squeezed all around her, and her fluids went out of her, like a thirsty man after walking in a desert, Inuyasha drank it all up, and looked at her now with a loving face, but there was a hunger in it, now, he went on top of her now, looking right at her face, and he put his hand to her cheek and then he asked her softly

"Are you ready…?" She responded with a smile and said

"Yes, I am…" he leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back, they then interlocked their hands together as Inuyasha kept kissing her, he slowly entered her, first, there was no pain, then, there was some pain, and finally, when he had entered her all the way, she screamed a bit in pain as it entered her fully, a few drops of blood came out of her, and Inuyasha asked her

"I'm sorry… do you want me to take it out…?" She shook her head and said

"This pain is from you… this feeling is from you… I don't want this to end…" Inuyasha nodded and he responded before he started kissing her again

"Ok, I'll be gentle…" Inuyasha was now kissing her with tongue; she did the same, her arms wrapped around his and every thrust felt like a dream, he had his arms wrapped around her as well, and he started massaging her back, his hands touching sensitive spots all over that made her feel more relaxed, Inuyasha then lifted her up from her lying down, and made it so that she and him were facing each other and sitting up right, he kept thrusting into her and he asked her in a soothing voice,

"How does it feel, Kagome?" Kagome responded with a moan per second in her speaking

"It feels a little weird… but I can feel you… every movement… feels like my body is going to explode!" Inuyasha then focused his dick to the upper walls of her vagina, she moaned even louder now as she felt pleasure coursing through her system, wrapping around her like a blanket, she looked at Inuyasha again and said while panting again

"Inuyasha… I love you…" Inuyasha responded, panting a bit himself

"Kagome… I love you too…" They embraced in the middle of a thrust and kept kissing each other, this was pure bliss, for the first time in his life, Inuyasha completely forgot about everything around him, all that was in his mind now was her, how good this felt for him, how beautiful she was, and how strong their love was, he even shed a tear now because of how happy he was, Kagome noticed this and she asked as she was being thrusted into,

"Inuyasha…?" What's wrong…?" Inuyasha just looked at her and responded

"I'm so happy… Kagome… Really, I am…" Kagome smiled as she kissed him again, she was just as happy as he was, but she wouldn't cry in front of him, not at this moment. Soon enough, they both felt something happen in their bodies, Kagome said to him

"Inuyasha… it's happening again!" Inuyasha responded

"I know… it's happening to me too!" The two of them were still going at it, Inuyasha then thrusted inside her all the way, he grunted out some as she did another scream of pleasure, she could feel his hot juices inside her, and she loved it, she panted some as it was still inside her, Inuyasha panted as well, they then looked at each other, both of them smiling lovingly, holding each other close, happy for what just happened, but that wasn't just it, this would happen again, many more times, this night wasn't going to be the last, the two of them promised each other that. They both walked out of the hot spring drenched, worn out, they started putting their clothes back on, and as soon as they finished, they walked back to the house together where everyone was still sleeping, unaware of what the two of them had just done, the two of them then walked over to the empty room where there was a bedroll waiting for them, they slipped in together, holding each other close and shared one final kiss before bed, and Kagome and Inuyasha said the same three words to each other before they dreamt together,

"I love you."


End file.
